Embrasser un garçon
by Willelmnia
Summary: Duo et Heero sont ami. Duo se demande...


**Auteur**: Sadly

**Série:** Gundam win, mais j'ai tout de même un doute lol

**Genre:** Yaoi, UA

**Couple :** Faut lire pour le savoir.

**Remarque :** Je ressors les veille fic de mon pc, lol bon celle là date de cette année donc elle est pas très veille.

**Désolé pour les fautes.'**

Embrassé un garçon

A qinze ans Duo Maxwell se pose des questions.

Il n'a encore jamais eu de petite amie et il se pose des questions.

En fait pour le moment il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir de petite amie, il n'était jusqu'a lors jamais tombé amoureux et ça ne le dérangé pas plus que ça.

Il à une meilleure amie, Hilde, ses amies lui demande quand est ce qu'ils sortiront ensemble, Duo l'aime beaucoup et il l'a considére comme une petite soeur alors il sait qu'il ne sortira jamais avec elle.

Mais parfois quand il regarde les couples et qu'il les voit s'embrassés il se demande comment c'est.

Même si il n'en éprouve pas forcement le besoin, il se dit que quelques fois il aimerai bien lui aussi trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il sortirait et qui il pourrait passé du temps.

Mais la semaine dernière il est sortit en ville, il se promené seul dans un parc il était allé en ville avec des amis à lui et avant de rentré il s'était promené dans un parc pas loin de chez lui.

Il avait entendu du bruit et il s'était retourné, là il avait aperçu un couple il allé se retourné pour partir parce que ça ne l'interessé pas vraiment de les maté s'embrassé et tout le reste, quand il constata que c'était un couple d'homme. Il en était resté la bouche ouverte.

Il les avait regardés sans pouvoir détaché son regard du couple. Deux homme il ne s'était pas attendu à voir ça, bien sur il savait ce que c'était que l'hommosexualité et il n'était pas homophobe, seulement il n'avait jamais vu de couple homosexuel.

Duo était rentré chez lui et depuis il ne cessé plus de pensé à ce qu'il avait vu dans le parc. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'embrassé une fille alors un garçon...

Mais cela lui rester dans la tête et il rougissait en y repensant, d'habitude voir un couple s'embrassé ne le mettait pas dans cette état alors cela le perturba.

Il commença à voir les choses sous un autre angle et il se dit que tout ça allé trop loin le jour où il se prit à maté son meilleur ami, Heero. Avant il le trouvait beau et il était fier d'être l'un de ses amis et il ne l'avait jamais regardé autrement jusqu'a présent. Heureusement pour lui Heero n'avait rien remarqué ensuite il avait fait comme ci de rien n'était.

Tout se bouscula dans sa tête le jour où Quatre, son autre meilleur ami, lui annonça qu'il était Gay et que lui et Trowa, le meilleur ami d'Heero, s'aimé et qu'il sortait ensemble. Duo avait regardé son ami et lui avait demandé si c'était une blague.

«Non Duo, se n'est pas une blague, j'aime Trowa et lui aussi m'aime » Avait répondu Quatre.

«Ah, et bien je ne sais pas quoi dire Quatre. J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.» lui avait confié Duo préférant être franc avec son ami.

« Je sais et je te comprends. Mais nous avons longtemps réfléchit avant de sortir ensemble et on en à longuement parlé. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on à fait sur un coup de tête »

« Je sais Quatre. Je suis juste surprit, et je sais que ça ne change pas le fait que tu sois mon ami, je t'aime comme un petit frère et du moment que tu es heureux cela me convient. »

« Merci, j'avoue que j'avais peur de vous le dire, je ne voulais pas vous perdre tous les deux. »

Ce jour là Duo était tout retourné, ce qu'il avait dit à Quatre il le pensais mais il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça, il ne l'avait pas venu venir.

Pendant quelques temps il ne les regarda plus de la même façon, parce que ça lui faisait bizarre quand il les voyait ensemble, se tenant parfois la main et des fois ils s'embrassés. Ils ne se cachés pas même si en même temps ils ne criés pas sur tous les toits qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Puis un jour où il était seul avec Heero parce que Quatre et Trowa avait préférait restés seul et Duo pouvait comprendre ça. Il se demanda ce que Heero pensait de tout ça, de Quatre et Trowa et de l'hommosexualité en génnéral, car il n'avait jamais vraiment osé en parlé avec lui.

« Dis moi Heero, tu pense quoi de Quatre et Trowa ? »

Heero le regarda bizarre. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ben, tu pense quoi de leur relation ? » lui demanda le natté.

« Ca ne me regarde pas, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Pourquoi tu m'demande ça ? »

« Pour rien, je voulais juste avoir ton avis sur la question, rien de plus. »

Heero regarda Duo qui venait de baiser la tête, qu'est ce qui lui prenait de lui demandait ça ? Heero trouvait son ami un peu bizarre depuis quelque temps, peut être était ce la relation de ses deux amis qui boulversé Duo mais il l'avait trouvé bizarre bien avant ça alors il devait surement y avoir autre chose, le tout était de savoir quoi.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? tu m'as l'air étrange depuis quelques temps. Quelque chose te tracasse ? » lui demanda Heero en s'approchant de son ami.

Ils étaient amis depuis un moment déjà, presque trois ans et Heero voyait quand quelque chose le tracassé. Cela ne se voyait pas beaucoup mais ils étaient très proche tous les deux.

« Non, rien de particuliers...c'est juste que...

Que quoi ? » lui demanda Heero « Vas y dis moi, tu sais que si il y à quelques chose qui ne va pas tu peux me le dire. »

Duo leva les yeux vers lui, Heero était vraiment quelque d'exceptionnel quand on prend la peine de le connaitre. Duo sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre de son meilleur ami même si il apréhende ce qu'il va lui dire, après tout il n'a pas de certidude quand au comportement d'Heero. Il soupira et décida de se lancés.

« Depuis un petit moment je... Il m'arrive de pensé à Quatre et à Trowa et je me demande ce que ça ferai d'embrassé un garçon, seulement...depuis peu je... j'éprouve l'envie de... t'embrassé...» lui avoua Duo, il ferma les yeux et attendit que Heero dise quelque chose.

« Alors c'est ça. » Heero soupira, le probléme de Duo n'était pas si grave que ça aprés, enfin à première vue. « Tu veux essayer ? » lui demanda Heero en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Non ! je... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire je... »

Duo bafouilla, il ne savait plus quoi dire, il n'avait pas pensé que Heero lui proposerai une tel chose !

« Ca ne me dérange pas tu sais. On peut essayer si tu veux. »

« Mais...et toi ?

Quoi moi ? »

« Ben, t'en as envie ? j'veux dire, je veux pas te forcer c'est pas obligé on peut...

Tu es beau Duo, et je n'ai pas besoin d'être gay pour le remarqué. » Heero souria au natté.

« Tu...toi aussi tu es beau...

Merci. Alors ? demanda Heero, On essaye ? »

Duo regarda Heero, il était sérieux. Il hocha la tête pour lui dire que c'était ok et doucement il approcha son visage du sien. Duo ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud sur sa bouche, ses lèvres touchèrent celle d'Heero. Ce fut un simple contact, ensuite Duo recula légérement et il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Heero, même si ce n'était rien juste ses lèvres sur les siennes ça lui avait plus et il avait envie de recommencer. Heero se rapprocha de son ami et il le prit par la taille, Duo murmura un « encore » et il scella de nouveau ses lèvres à celle d'Heero.

Leur baiser fut tendre, Duo n'aurai pas cru qu'un baiser était si doux, si bon. Il n'avait pas envie de lâché les lèvres d'Heero mais il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle.

Le japonais regarda son ami en se demandant si Duo avait ressentit la même chose que lui durant cet échange, à voir sa tête d'ahuri il se dit que oui, pour Duo aussi cela avait été...bon.

Ils se regardèrent et dans un regard Heero lui demanda, « alors ? »

« Waouh » il ne trouva aucun mot pour décrire le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échangé.

« Je n'aurai pas dit mieux » lui sourit Heero.

« Et maintenant ? » lui demanda timidement Duo.

« Maintenant, ça dépend de ce que tu veux, je suppose. »

« J'ai encore envie de t'embrassé » lui avoua Duo en rougissant. Il baissa la tête ne sachant pas ce que son ami allé dire, que devait il faire à présent ? Il avait aimé embrassé Heero et il en avait encore envie, peut être même plus... Mais il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il désiré, est ce que Heero et lui pourrait sortir ensemble comme Quatre et Trowa qui eux _s'aimer._

« Est ce que tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? » lui demanda Heero.

Duo fut surprit par les mots d'Heero qui le surprenait une fois de plus. Est ce qu'il avait envie de sortir avec lui ? il n'en savait rien, il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce que ça impliqué de « sortir ensemble » Duo releva la tête pour regardé Heero et il lui demanda si il pouvait y réfléchisse et puis il ne voulait pas qu'Heero se force de sortir avec lui pour lui faire plaisir. Au départ c'était Duo qui avait envie de l'embrassé, pas l'inverse, Heero n'avait rien demandé c'était lui qui voulait savoir.

Donc Duo se mit sérieusement à réfléchir sur la question, il ne savait pas très exactement ce qu'il voulait mais une chose était sur, il n'avait pas envie de perdre son ami pour une histoire comme ça. Parce que si jamais il se trompait il ne voulait pas gâché leur amitié pour une histoire...de, de quoi ? Duo ne pouvait même pas mettre un nom sur ce qui c'était passé entre lui et Heero.

Au bout d'un mois lorsque Duo se mit à faire des rêves étrange, il se dit qu'il était temps qu'il en parle avec Heero, parce que là ça allé trop loin pour lui. Faire ce genre de rêve pouvait arrivé bien sur, mais pas avec Heero. La première fois qu'il avait rêvé de son ami ça l'avait quelque peu choqué mais là c'était encore different, il avait fait un rêve érotique d'Heero et lui ! Il avait rêvé que son meilleur ami lui faisait l'amour... Il avait honte d'avoir fait ce rêve mais il n'y pouvait rien, on ne contrôle pas ses rêves, ni ses envies. Parce que maintenant il avait envie d'Heero, il avait envie de le touché, de l'embrassé, de caressé sa peau, de s'impregné de son odeur si masculine.

Pendant quelque temps il évita Heero, à chaque fois qu'il posé son regard sur lui il repensé à son rêve et il parté le feu aux joues.

Heero remarqua l'étrange attitude de son ami et décida qu'ils devaient parlé. Ce petit jeun ne devait pas durait, sinon Duo finirai par s'éloigné de lui et ça il ne le souhaité pas.

Alors un jour il donna rendez vous à Duo, chez lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui parler et que c'était important donc il était obligé d'y allé. Duo hésita, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver avec Heero seul et chez lui qui plus est, mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix il accepta l'invitation.

Donc Duo se rendit chez son meilleur ami, Heero lui avait ouvert, quand il l'avait vu le japonais lui avait sourit le natté se détendit et lui sourit en retour. Ils allèrent dans sa chambre, Duo suivit son ami jusqu'a celle ci sans rien dire, une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Le natté était nerveux et Heero l'avait tout de suite remarqué. C'est Heero qui brisa le silence après plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ai dit une paroles, après tout c'est lui qui l'avait invité pour lui parlé alors autant le lui dire.

« Duo, je pense qu'il est temps que l'on est une petite discusion tous les deux. » commença Heero.

« A quel sujet ? » demanda Duo essayant de faire comme ci il ne savait pas de quoi son ami parlait.

« Ne fait pas l'idiot, je t'en prit Duo. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parlé. As tu prit une décision ? »

Duo baissa la tête, il ne savait pas si il devait avoué à son ami son désir pour lui et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour le lui avoué.

« J'ai peur. » lâcha Duo.

« De quoi ? » lui demanda Heero.

« Je... je ne veux pas te perdre... Heero. »

Heero se doutait bien que Duo avait peur de le perdre, lui aussi avait peur. Doucement il s'approcha de Duo et il posa sa main sur sa joue. L'américain releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Heero, son pouce glissa sur sa joue et il caressa ses lèvres puis il se pencha pour embrassé Duo, qui durant trois seconde fut surprit pour ensuite se laissait allé contre Heero.

Heero le rassura et lui dit qu'il ne le perdrai pas car leur amitié allé au delà de ça et que ça ne tenait qu'a eux de ne pas s'éloigné l'un de l'autre.

Après plusieurs baisers passionné, ils se sépaèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Duo décida de lui avoué qu'il avait envie de lui, le moment semblé être idéal alors il se lança, espérant de ne pas choqué Heero par ses propos.

« Heero je... depuis peu j'ai envie de toi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais... c'est plus fort que moi, tu es dans ma tête et la nuit je... je rêve de toi. Pardonne moi je...

« De quoi devrais je te pardonné ? c'est normal de faire des rêves Duo... même si je me doute que ceux ci sont different... Tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour ? »

« Mais...

Mais quoi ? tu en as envie non ? alors pourquoi pas ? » lui demanda Heero.

« On est ami et...

Et alors ? c'est juste un pretexte Duo. Moi ça ne me dérange pas de le faire avec toi, et puis pour une première fois avec un garçon je préfére que se soit mon meilleur ami plutôt qu'un étrangé. »

« Tu es sur de toi Heero ?

Absolument. »

L'américain remercia son ami pour tout ce qu'il avait pour lui Heero lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le remecié et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Duo souria et il demanda à Heero si il pouvait l'embrassé encore, Heero lui souria en l'attirant à lui pour un baiser.

Les parents de Duo et d'Heero se connaissant ils décidèrent de partirent en vacances ensembles avec leur fils, ils avaient luoé une jolie maison dans un endroit tranqui loin de la ville et du bruit. Donc les deux amis se retrouvèrent ensemble pour les vacances.

Heero et Duo étaient seul dans la maison, leur parent étaient parti se baladé dans les environs sans eux, cela ne les dérangés pas au contraire, cela leur permetté de passé un peu de temps ensemble.

Duo était dans le salon en train de joué à la console, et oui même en vacance Duo ne perd pas ses habitudes Heero lui était dans sa chambre, il était sur son ordinateur portable.

Il entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir, il ne leva pas la tête pour voir que Duo était entré dans sa chambre, il savait déjà que c'était lui. Duo referma la porte de sa chambre et il s'avança vers son ami qui était asis sur son lit son ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

Duo s'installa à côté d'Heero il le regarda durant quelques instant, Heero n'avait toujours rien dit et Duo se lassa du silence de son ami alors il s'approcha un peu plus et il passa ses bras autour de sa taille en se collant à son dos, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et il ferma le yeux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y à Duo ? » lui demanda Heero en fermant son portable.

« Y'a rien. »

Heero posa son portable sur la table de nuit à côté de son lit. Ensuite il se tourna vers Duo et il n'eu pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce qu'il avait. Depuis la fois ou Duo était venu chez lui pour discuté, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment reparlé mais il n'avait pas oublié et Duo non plus. Ils avaient ce jour là décidé de passé à l'acte durant les vacances, sachant qu'ils seraient plus tranquil.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Duo passa ses bras autour de son cou en se mettant à califourchont sur Heero. L'une des mains d'Heero qui était sur ses hanches lui caressa le dos, il passa sa main sous le débardeur blanc que Duo portait, un débardeur qui lui allé à merveilleuse pensa Heero. Duo frissonna en sentant les doigts de son ami sur sa peau, il trouva le contact agréable il aimé bien quand Heero le touché de cette façon. Quand le japonais lui retira son débardeur pour pouvoir le touché un peu mieux, le natté se mit à bougé des hanches ce qui exita Heero.

« Tu es sur de ce que tu veux Heero ? on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière... » lui murmura Duo à l'oreille.

En réponse Heero se frotta contre le basin de Duo qui rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant.

« J'en ai envie autant que toi.»

« Hmmm, Heero... »

Le dit Heero reprit la bouche de Duo avidement, il avait envie de lui, de son meilleur ami.

¤

Duo était sur le dos, encore esoufflé après leur ébats. Son coeur battait la chamade et pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait complétement bien. Heero avait été formidable, d'ailleurs il se tourna vers lui pour se blottir dans ses bras, le japonais l'accueillit avec joie et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

Duo ferma les yeux, il venait de faire l'amour avec Heero et il avait envie de recommencer, tout de suite mais aussi après, il ne savait pas si il pourrait revenir à une relation platonnique après ça.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda le japonais.

« Oui, ça va » répondit Duo. « Mais j'ai encore envie de toi. »

« Moi aussi, je pense que l'on peut essayer de sortir ensemble, moi j'ai envie qu'on se donne une chance »

Je veux bien. M'en veux pas Heero mais je crois que je suis en train de tombé amoureux de toi...

Tant mieux, parce que moi aussi »

Duo souria, heureux qu'Heero ressente la même chose que lui.

Heero serra son amant contre lui tout aussi heureux, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit avec Duo, dans les bras.

**Fin.**

**La fin n'est pas terrible je sais mais faut faire avec ! **

**Depuis novembre cette fic traine sur mon pc je l'ai relu et j'ai eu envie de la poster**

**Bisous, à bientôt,**

**Sadly. **


End file.
